solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
Atuf O'Connel/LeVane
Overview Atuf is a large, simple, and generously built Deurlen man with a barbaric appearance, and a heart of gold. Despite living a life fraught with tragedy and bad luck, Atuf remains a man who see's the brightest aspects of life and of the people around him. "I has to worry about folks, not many persons who does the same sort o' sort." -Atuf to Irene Vasilissa Appearance Atuf is a 6'5 Deurlen man of considerable width, due to him being an overall fan of food and drink. Many mistake him for a barbarian at first glance, due to the fact that he wears ripped and shredded clothing, as well as a bear skin cloak that drapes across his back. He possesses a large reddish beard that makes up for his bald head. He has bright blue eyes that give off a true sense of innocence and joy. For a fat man, he is fairly muscular, and has been known in far away locations as a noted bear wrestler and hero, although he has no knowledge of this fact. Background Atuf grew up in a small Deurlen village as a child, and belonged to the O'Connel family. His father and mother were Southern Duerlen farmers, and Atuf spent the majority of his childhood with his parents, who were fairly isolated from their main village. Atuf was taught to cook from a very young age, and became somewhat of a prodigy when it came to the field of culinary expertise. However, tragedy struck, as one night, a group of Ulyssian slavers invaded Atuf's farm, and managed to take poor 8 year old Atuf captive. Unfortunately, unbeknownst to Atuf, he was not only taken captive, but both of his parents were killed, due to their attempts to fight off the slavers. Atuf was luckily spared the fate of slavery, as during the grueling trip between Deurlyth and Ulyssia, a small group of bandits managed to intercept the slave convoy, hoping to take the slaves for themselves. Atuf was lucky enough to escape in the ensuing choas, and made his way into the wilderness. Atuf was unfortunately too young to know where he really came from, and as a consequence has been searching for his family home for over 17 years. He has explored a myriad of locations across the world of Aevonhold, helping others in the search for his homeland, and has even been the subject of a few heroic stories in certain locations, though he has never known this fact. Known Associates Friends Deidre Gramville Tel'Grov Irene Vasilissa Alistair Dellacroix Carmelita Markus Samra Gron Acquaintances Khatun Bhatak Kieran Mieli Kret Red Enemies None to speak of Personality Atuf, while being a large and burly looking man, has been described as the kindest person one could ever meet. Due to him being a Southern Deurlen, he is a generally very happy person, and behaves in a sweet and kind manner to all he meets, regardless of a person's behavior or of any notions put upon them. Atuf is not a very smart man, and has a very distinct way of speaking that gives away this fact. He is rather naive, often behaving in the same innocent manner as a child when confronted with any number of dilemmas, and is often taken advantage of, because of his lack of intelligence and overall desire to please those around him. Atuf is incredibly easy to persuade or manipulate, and holds any person of higher intelligence in almost god-like perception, although despite this fact, he has never been manipulated to harm another person or being, as it is against his very nature. Likes * Cooking, and Food in general (Evidenced by his generous figure) * People, regardless of their personalities * Stories * Magic * Anyone of higher intelligence than himself * Animals Dislikes * Pain/Suffering * War, and any sort of conflict * Slavery Quirks * Easily frightened, despite his massive size. * Atuf is an incredible cook, although he prefers baking cakes and pies. He has even cooked for a Ulyssian Noble family in the past, who held him in very high regard. * Although his real last name is O'Connel, he has forgotten this fact, and so has been gifted the last name of LeVane, by his dear friend Irene. Other Theme Music Category:Characters